


¡Sorpréndeme!

by Abriluno



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Gravitation - Freeform, M/M, Ryuichi Sakuma - Freeform, Sakuma Ryuichi, Sakuma-san
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-12
Updated: 2013-09-12
Packaged: 2017-12-26 09:32:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/964370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abriluno/pseuds/Abriluno
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por más que lo observe no podrá entender lo que le dice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¡Sorpréndeme!

**Author's Note:**

> Ryuichi Sakuma & Gravitation (c) Maki Murakami
> 
> Sólo tomo prestado el personaje porque me encanta.

"Sorpréndeme" hubiese dicho pero su lengua chocó contra la parte posterior de los dientes en tanto estos se apretaban al igual que el puño. Una mueca dulzona compartió convencido de extirpar la amarga sensación de que se repetía la escena. Pero esta vez estaba dispuesto a no flaquear y sólo se acomodó un mechón de cabello que descuidado caía por su frente y luego se volvió para tomar una revista de las que se apilaban en la mesita ratona.

El legendario hacía acopio de su semblante frío. Escuchaba hablar allá al fondo. Sonidos de vasos, licor escurriendo y luego a alguien bebiendo. Rodó los orbes y observó la escena, la escena misma de muchas otras ocasiones. Un hombre alto, de cabellera negra, enfundado en un carísimo traje hecho a medida que bebía alcohol mientras hablaba con poco interés sobre sus proezas en un intento de parecer imponente, importante, único.

Se le hacía común y corriente, ya no era único. Se había domesticado, se había dejado dominar por el mundo y ahora era una bestia de cemento. Frío, indolente y hasta pesado, pero sumamente rico.

 

— ¡Ah!, que fastidio — Presionó el puente de su nariz y cerró la revista para reclinar la cabeza en el apoya brazos así, en una postura desgarbada lo miró con la paciencia de alguien que está a punto de caer en narcolepsia — te queda mal el papel de bandido —, más porque en realidad no lo era, más porque no era completamente calculador, porque sabía que hasta él podría matarlo en el momento más oportuno y… porque sabía que ése estaba enamorado hasta el hastío, tanto que había cometido muchos errores, muchos; el peor de ellos pensar que era exactamente igual a los demás como para obligarlo a compartir con el resto de los mortales de igual a igual.

Carácter, eso era lo que se necesita para sorprender al demandante, carácter y determinación como para hacer del mundo algo elogiable, algo digno de presenciar. Aquel que al mismo tiempo era generoso y era fiera, aquel que con su mirada repetía “nunca” a deseos inmediatos y su silencio gritaba “espera, espera”. 

El otro esperaba, definitivamente no lo iba a sorprender.


End file.
